


Luna Lovegood and the Order of Morgana

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Harry Is Not A Horcrux, Harry is not the main character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Three sides to the Second Wizarding War, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not the power of love, nor a rebounded curse that took Voldemort down the first time. It was Severus Snape. From there, everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really fleshed out idea for this, but I don't know if anyone will like it, so I'm just kinda testing the waters. Please let me know what you think!

“Avada Kedavra!” The words rang through the small cottage. Severus began to creep deeper into the home, hope motivating him just barely more than fear.

“Give me the child, Evans. I _will_ kill you if I must,” no one would have thought him bluffing.

As he drew closer, he could hear Lily sobbing. With the realization he was not too late, he hurried down the last corridor with as much stealth as he could manage. Arriving only barely on time, he saw his Dark Lord raise his wand, and acted without thinking.

“Avada Kedavra!” his voice was harsh and loud with all the fury a man as desperate as he was could muster.

As Voldemort’s corpse dropped, Severus and Lily had line of sight on each other. She clutched Harry and dropped to her knees, grief, horror, and relief wracking her body and soul.

Severus spotted James’s body and, surprisingly even to himself, felt immense guilt. If he had been minutes earlier... At once he was at Lily’s side, holding her and her infant son, speaking a mantra of “Lily, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry."


	2. The Beginning of the War

Severus went into hiding under the care of the Order of the Phoenix after his betrayal, welcomed reluctantly as a hero by his once-enemies, and hunted down by his once-allies. Never was there a doubt in his mind that whatever consequences may follow, it was worth it to have saved Lily. The Wizarding War was over, and she and her child were safe.

Many years later, Harry was in his fourth year. His mother was Potions Master and his step-father had taken up the mantle of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was an average afternoon in early October when all light, magical and mundane, drained from the castle. Death Eaters began to flood Hogwarts from all directions. A battle waged for nearly an hour before they retreated, and although they lost several of their own ranks, they accomplished their goal. Dozens of students were dead, primarily muggle-born and half-blood, as were professors McGonagall and Burbage, groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid, and caretaker Argus Filch. Days later, Headmaster Dumbledore would announce that he personally battled Lord Voldemort during the assault on Hogwarts. The Second Wizarding War had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna had lost only one friend (she had very few to begin with), a fellow third year Ravenclaw named Layla Quinn. Layla had been a half-blood, and was one of the first to die. Her brother, a fifth year and a prefect, had been with her and survived, although Luna would not know how until quite some time later.

The students had to spend one more night in the castle before going home. The school would be closing, at least for the remainder of the term. Luna found Liam, hoping that they could gain some small comfort from one another in the sleepless night before they were allowed to return to their families.

She knocked on door, and receiving no answer, opened it to find Liam silently sobbing over two moving photos. As she stepped closer, she could see that one was of his sister, and the other of his muggle-born girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Luna did not need to ask to know what had happened. Silently, she sat beside him on his bed and put an arm around him. The two cried together until the tears would no longer come.


End file.
